You're a Hero, But I'm a Villain
by brittana11
Summary: This is the next chapter in the game show universe and is taking place after the Ellen piece. This time our ever lovable team Brittana is taking on Survivor with some other McKinley students. Can they keep their winning streak alive or will the jungle prove to be too much for Santana to handle. Brittana mostly with some Faberry and Marley/Kitty thrown in too. Four or five parter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I have several stories done so I'll be posting quite a bit over the next week so I hope you all enjoy them. **

**I would just like to say that I have never ever watched an episode of Survivor so everything I got for this story is from Wikipedia so I apologize in advance to any Survivor fans for anything I've gotten wrong, but also remember that this is a story about Brittany and Santana so I may have changed it on purpose.**

**You're a Hero, But I'm a Villain**

"On this special addition of Survivor we are reviving the Hero's verses Villains McKinley High School Edition. I know many of you are wondering why a high school, well it's cause we've had tons of calls asking for the unbeatable duo so we did and thus why we have them." Jeff Probst says looking up at the helicopters flying in regretting not taking the year off already. "Now to meet the cast."

"The first seen is Butt Chin really way to scare away all those viewers." Sue complained.

"Coach we're actually on first." Becky says pointing at the camera man in front of them.

"Oh, Sue Sylvester and this is my evil side kick Becky. This time we are not under estimating Blondie." Sue says grinning evilly.

Sue is shoved out of the way by none other than Rachel Berry.

"Hello I am future Broadway star Rachel Berry and I really have no idea why I'm on the Villains I am by no way mean or bad." Rachel says trying to take the camera away from the man.

"Give it up Rachel you'd stab anyone, but me in the back in a second for a solo. Quinn Fabray, future Yale student, girlfriend of one Rachel Berry and I'm only here to beat Santana." Quinn says smirking.

"Like you could beat that scrawny ass Latina, your ass is even scrawnier and that's saying something." Lauren laughed. "I'm Lauren and I'm the pro wrestler will win." she growls. "If you give me cal berry eggs I'll introduce the rest of the losers."

"Shut it fat girl." Kitty growls. "Only a Cheerio will win and I Kitty plan on being that Cheerio."

"Jacob van Israel and I'm so glad to be on the same team as Rachel." Jacob whispers looking around paranoid.

"Give it up Jacob the only Jew getting in her pants is me." Puck says laughing. "Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck and yes ladies I'm single."

"Puck do you know how I became a Villain?" Finn asks.

"No, dude, but I totally don't think you are." Puck agrees.

"Really Puck, cause I think that Finn is a total villain for outing me to everyone." Santana growls. "Hey dude get this camera out of my face before I ends you. This is why this show is dumb for not putting Brittany on my team.

"But she's not a villain!" Kurt yells from the other helicopter.

"What do you have sonic hearing?" Santana shouts back.

Kurt ignores her and turns to the camera in their helicopter.

"Kurt Hummel and this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson." Kurt says pointing to the boy next to him. "We're going to work together like Brittany and Santana and win."

"That's good positive thinking Kurt we can us that to beat the Villains." Emma says smiling.

"Emma I now here on the Heroes we are positive, but we're suppose to introduce ourselves." Will says.

"Okay honey, hi everyone I'm Emma and this is my man Will. We both work at McKinley." Emma says before Mercedes starts to sing.

"Hello, I'm Mercedes Jones the black diva and I will win." she sang before Sam shoves her.

"I'm Sam Evans and these two Asians are Mike and Tina Chang though they're not related or married. They don't talk much so I decided to introduce them. Us Heroes will win by the way." Sam says smiling a big goofy smile.

"Hello, I'm Marley-"

"San! Where's San!?" Brittany shouts jumping up from her nap. "I need Sanny!" she shouts looking around and seeing her in the other helicopter. "I hate this game." she huffs.

The helicopters land and they all get out, walking over to Jeff.

"Hello all and welcome to this very special edition of Survivor. You have already been split into your teams Heroes and Villains. At the end of forty days one of you will be proclaimed the lone Survivor and winner of one million dollars." Jeff says. "Now you will all take place in the aggressive Reward Challenge. It's simple..." he explains and everyone nods.

"Britt Britt, be careful." Santana says kissing her gently before joining her team.

Brittany smiles and waves at her.

The race had been going smoothly with the Heroes easily in front. Having won the first two races. Mike having scored a point when he beat out Tina, Quinn and Rachel. Sam won the second race beating Kurt who didn't even try, Lauren and Kitty both of who were now threatening to castrate Sam.

"Good luck babe," Santana says as she stands next to Brittany.

"Oh you'll need it sweetie." Brittany smirks glancing over at Mercedes and Puck neither actually standing a chance.

They took off at the horn, Brittany sprinting to a decent lead. She had already dug up her bag when Santana and Rachel reached her. Both of them stopped and refused to get their nails dirty as Brittany sprinted back to get win number three for the Heroes and securing them the reward.

"Told you sweetie," Brittany whispers in Santana's ear kissing her cheek.

"Meet me in between the camps at midnight." Santana whispers kissing her wife before following the rest of the Villains.

"Great your loyalties are divided." Quinn huffs as they reach their camp.

"Of course they are divided it's not like I'm going to turn on my own wife." Santana growls. "Why the fuck did I agree to come on this show?" she complains.

"Because Blondie made you." Sue says magically starting a fire. "Now mini Butt Chin go catch fish along with baby daddy." she growls.

"You can'-"

"Ow,"

Becky found a large piece of wood and hit both Puck and Finn over the heads.

"Finn do it for me so I don't starve before I ever get on Broadway." Rachel whines knowing that he will do anything for her.

"That's it I vote we get rid of her first." Kitty says to her two superior Cheerios.

"I disagree, we need Rachel." Quinn says and Santana shakes her head no.

"Let's get rid of her." Santana says smirking.

"Good then we throw the Immunity Challenge?" Kitty asks.

"If it's to get rid of Rachel, count us in." Lauren says coming up to them along with Becky.

"We'll also have Puck and Sue's vote so she'll be gone." Santana says smiling.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can do that," Sam says trying to take the flint away from Brittany.

"Listen Trouty Mouth, I didn't win nine game shows with Santana because I listen to idiots like you who think I'm dumb." Brittany growls in a very Santana like manor.

"Just let Brittany do what she's good at." Kurt says happy that someone was handling all the set up shit he didn't want to.

"Mike found food!" Tina shouts as Mike drags two chickens.

"How are we suppose to deal with that?" Marley asks.

"Maybe Mr. Shue or Ms. Pillsberry will know what to do." Mercedes offers.

"Not likely Ms. P is frozen as she got mud on her shoes." Blaine chuckles.

"Ten bucks says she quits before tomorrow." Mike says.

"Twenty and I'm in." Brittany says smirking.

"The better question is when the Villains get rid of Rachel how long will Jacob last." Kurt laughs.

"We're going to pick off the Villains one by one." Sam cheers and the rest of them joining in.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt," Santana harshly whispers.

She wades through the brush looking around for her wife. She felt something grabs her around the waist and before she can hit whatever it was it kisses the back of her neck.

"God I've missed you." Brittany whispers in her ear.

"Britt please tell me that you brought something for us to sleep on?" Santana asks wrapping her arms around Brittany.

"Of course I did, we both know that you can't sleep without me." Brittany jokes kissing her wife's cheek.

"Well you married me knowing this." Santana jokes back.

They both settle down on the ground, Brittany spooning Santana.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0**

"So your Immunity Challenge is for six members from each tribe will race to assemble a boat then paddle out to a raft lighting a torch. They return and the remaining four members complete the puzzle and create a latter to climb up on a platform. All members will climb up. First team to complete this will win." Jeff tells everyone as they get ready.

"Brittany should be part of the first team." Kurt says having taken charge of insuring that they win.

"Remember we need to lose." Santana whispers to all involved.

The Heroes thanks to Brittany finishes their boat in under three minutes. In fact the Villains were so shocked even Santana at how fast Brittany put the boat together that they froze watching her.

"Hot damn your woman's good." Puck says slapping Santana on the back.

"She's my wife and don't forget it." Santana growls her eyes never leaving Brittany.

Brittany basically single handily rows them to the raft. Sam helps a bit, but not nearly as much.

"God she's amazing." Santana whispers to herself.

"We're all glad that you finally pulled your head out of your ass." Quinn says slapping her on the back.

"Not as glad as me Q, not nearly." Santana says still looking at her wife.

Will easily put the latter together while Mercedes finishes up the puzzle.

"How the fuck are we this far behind?" Lauren asks.

"We are trying to lose." Santana says.

"Yeah, but this is just ridiculous. Even trying to lose we should be closer." Quinn points out.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay Heroes you get more flint and Villains I'll see you later tonight at the tribal council." Jeff says handing Brittany the flint.

Back at the Villains camp they all sat down to eat quickly.

"So who will everyone be voting for?" Finn asks.

"It's none of your business blubber boy." Santana growls.

"Let's just admit it Rachel you're going home." Sue says smirking as she has made a deal with Santana that will get her to the final.

"No!" Jacob and Finn shouts on deaf ears.

"God I hate you all." Quinn grumbles.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00**

"Well Rachel the vote is seven to three for you leaving, the tribe has spoken." Jeff says as everyone, but Rachel leaves with Puck dragging Finn.

"I had fun, but I half expected this that Santana would want me out." Rachel says.

"She's sort of mean isn't she." Jeff says smirking.

"Not so much when she has Brittany." Rachel says taking a deep breath.

"The hot blonde?" Jeff asks.

"Shh, don't say that too loud. Santana will kill you if she thinks you're perving, hitting or anything else on her wife." Rachel tells him before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god Britt, don't stop baby." Santana moans.

"You're so tight." Brittany moans kissing Santana.

The only thing anyone can see is their heads for a few minutes before they disappear in the dark.

"God I so needs that." Santana sighs snuggling into Brittany's side.

"You'd think since I won the Immunity Challenge that you'd be the one pleasing me." Brittany giggles wrapping her arms around Santana.

"Maybe, but you know you love going down on me." Santana mumbles falling asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thank you all for coming. I know that this has never happened before in the history of Survivor, but we've had two people drop out Jacob dropped out and Emma claiming it was too dirty for her to stay. That being said we are not adding anyone and will continue on as normal." Jeff says smiling.

"Can we leave now?" Santana asks her arms wrapped around her wife.

"No as we are going to start the Reward Challenge now." Jeff says explaining what's going to happen.

"Good luck honey," Brittany says kissing Santana's cheek.

"We'll need it," Santana agrees kissing her lightly on the lips.

"They are disgustingly cute." Quinn spits glaring at them.

"You're just jealous that they make such a great team babe." Puck coos in her ear.

"Gross," Quinn says shoving him away.

"Puck!" Lauren growls.

"Shit! Babe you know I love you." Puck shouts running after her.

"The Villains are a fucking mess." Kurt points out as all the Heroes were picking out the two items.

"I think we should get more fishing gear." Sam offers.

"No we need tents and cooking gear." Brittany urges looking over at her wife.

Sam's about to argue when Jeff says that they need to chose now and Mercedes wrote down Brittany's choices. The Villains were arguing until they finally decide on sleeping bags and fishing gear. The sleeping bags were all Santana and Quinn's idea.

Brittany was going first along with Finn. They slide across and grab their designated color balls easily. Finn misses the basket causing Santana to chuckle and the rest of the Villains to groan. They groan even more when Brittany makes hers.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Three for three," Marley says high fiving Tina.

"Who knew we'd be whipping the Villains so soon." Sam says.

"Anyone who knows that Brittany never loses." Blaine points out.

"Speaking of Brittany where is she?" Will asks joining in on the conversation.

"Probably off somewhere with Santana." Kurt says smiling fondly at Blaine.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany pulls Santana with her into a river.

"Are you sure there's no snakes or anything?" Santana asks again wrapping herself around Brittany.

"If only the glee club could see you right now, they'd be shocked that big badass Santana is scared of nature." Brittany giggles lifting Santana up a bit more.

"Britt something touched my foot!" Santana shriek climbing even more on her wife.

"San, calm down." Brittany says into Santana's cleavage. "Nothing going to eat you and if anything does I'll protect you."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0**

"Becky are you telling me that there's a hidden Immunity Idol somewhere in between our camps?" Sue quickly says.

"Yes coach that's what this note says." Becky says holding the letter.

"Don't tell anyone else. Burn that note and let's start searching." Sue orders with a wicked smile on her face.

"Got it coach. We'll find it." Becky says.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"San, what is this?" Brittany asks holding up an idol.

"That's a...Hidden Immunity Idol." Santana says in disbelief.

"Oh is it a good thing I found it?" Brittany asks having never had watched Survivor before and every time Santana does she goes down to her dance studio and dances.

"Babe, it's not just good it's amazing." Santana gushes kissing her.

"That's good I guess." Brittany says before they part.

"Don't tell anyone." Santana says blowing her a kiss.

"Love you too San." Brittany smiles.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jeff laughs as he watches the Villains push the wooden cage with Santana in it into yet another tree. Santana's shouting at everyone in Spanish.

"God damn it! I said left not right you idiot!" she shouts at Puck.

"Well if you wouldn't change your mind every two seconds then maybe we wouldn't run into things." Puck growls back.

"Would you two stop bickering like a married couple and hurry your ass up." Kitty shouts from the puzzle area.

"Sandbags if you don't hurry your ass up I'll put you back on the bottom of the pyramid along with blondie." Sue shouts.

"I'm trying coach, but dumb and dumber don't seem to know their rights from lefts." Santana shouts back.

"San that's cause you have to be nice to people." Brittany shouts from the puzzle area where Marley was directing Mercedes, Mike, Tina and Will.

"Well if I had to direct you it would be much easier." Santana argues.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well Villains I will see you later to night at the tribal council." Jeff says before both leans head back to their respective camps.

"San wait," Brittany says pulling Santana back.

"What?" Santana asks turning into Brittany's arms.

"Here I want you to have this." Brittany says handing her the Immunity Idol.

"Britt I can't," Santana tries to argue.

"San it won't be fun if you get voted away." Brittany says looking Santana deep in the eyes.

"Okay," Santana says giving in.

"I love you San,"

"Love you too Britt Britt,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay Quinn, you start off the voting." Jeff says.

Five minutes later everyone had voted.

"The first vote is for Finn." Jeff says smirking.

"You wanna know what why don't you just tell us who the fuck is gone." Sue growls and Santana nods in agreement.

"Fine, Lauren you're out." Jeff says throwing his arms in the air.

Lauren stands up and Jeff starts shaking terrified of what she will do.

"Smart move Santana." she says before leaving.

Santana and Kitty both smirk and high five.

"Um Jeff I'm going to quit as I just miss Rachel too much." Finn says getting up and leaving.

"And another one bites the dust." Puck chuckles getting slapped by Quinn as she glares after the man giant.

"We'd better win the next challenge." Sue growls and everyone agrees.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Marley, Marley," Kitty whispers looking for her secret best friend.

"Kitty?" a groggy Marley asks.

"Come on I found a nice clearing we can hangout in." Kitty whispers.

"Okay," Marley says getting up and following Kitty.

They stumbles through the brush giggling.

"Hold up, did you hear that?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah it sounds like someone's." Marley stops when they saw Brittany and Santana laying on the ground.

"Oh god," Kitty whispers.

"Santana do you ever think about the future?" Brittany asks leaning on her elbow to look at Santana.

"Yeah," Santana says looking up at her wife.

"Kitty I think we should leave." Marley whispers.

"Hell no this is too good to leave now." Kitty says.

Marley shakes her head, but doesn't move from next to Kitty.

Brittany moves so she's even more on Santana putting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"You know how I told you on Who Wants to be a Millionaire that we would have kids together." Santana says twirling some of Brittany's hair.

"Yeah," Brittany says.

"Well that's what I see for our future. Us living in New York, me home pregnant while you're at work dancing. I'll stay at home with our kids so you can dance as much as your heart pleases." Santana says smiling.

"I love you so much,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00**

"So today is going to be different. Each tribe will compete against each other with one member winning Immunity. There will be two tribal council's tonight. Each winner will go head to head with that winner winning their tribe hot dogs and soft drinks." Jeff says.

All the Heroes were trying to come up with a plan to beat Brittany who they all had to admit was defiantly the favorite.

"San be nice to Kitty, she's just confused like you were once." Brittany whispers kissing her cheek.

"I'm not making any promises. I still can't believe you fucking laid on another one." Santana whispers.

"Well it's not my fault you rolled me over." Brittany giggles.

"Come on love birds we have to compete." Quinn shouts shaking her head at her two friends.

The Heroes were smashed by Brittany who completed the course easily and way before anyone else. The Villains race was much closer. Quinn, Kitty and Santana were all neck and neck approaching the last obstacle a huge climbing wall.

"Come on San, you can do it." Brittany shouts.

"If Santana loses and the Villains vote her out I beat that Brittany will leave and one of the rest of us can win." Kurt says smirking.

Marley stands off to the side watching Kitty lose to Santana. She doesn't agree with the rest of her team that thinks getting rid of Santana will get rid of Brittany.

"Fuck yeah!" Santana shouts pumping her fists.

"Well there goes that plan." Kurt mumbles to himself.

"Fucking A Santana you cheated!" Kitty shouts ready to attack until Marley yanks her away.

"Okay Santana and Brittany you both won the Immunity-"

"Britt will win the next thing no need to try and compete." Santana says cutting off Jeff.

Everyone else nods in agreement.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So we lost the fuck again." Quinn grumbles.

"You all are worse than my JV Cheerios." Sue grumbles.

"She's right," Kitty agrees.

"Well I don't care as I already have my Immunity the rest of you have to figure out who you all are voting off the island. I'm going to go find my wife." Santana says leaving.

"God I wish she'd lose." Quinn says as Sue and Becky get up to go cook some beans.

"I heard some interesting things yesterday about Santana." Kitty says to Quinn.

"Whatever it is I don't care." Quinn says leaving.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well this is going to be interesting." Mercedes says.

"I say Will, we don't need any teachers." Kurt says taking Blaine's hand in his.

"I second that," Sam agrees.

Off to the side Mike and Tina are having a discussion of their own.

"Mike you have to tell your dad that you want to go to dance school." Tina tells him.

"I don't-"

Mike's cut off by Jeff arriving to take them to their tribal council.

"Okay apparently you all don't need to vote as Will has volunteered to leave." Jeff says shaking his head. "I'm starting to regret letting a school take over this season we should have just had Santana and Brittany." he whispers to himself.

"We get our hot dogs and soda right?" Mercedes asks.

"Yes when you get back" Jeff says.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Here you all are again." Jeff says smiling.

"Shut up," Santana growls. "And don't think I don't know you were staring at my wife's boobs." she growls.

"Whoa Santana sit down." Quinn says pushing her away from Jeff.

Five minutes later Sue was voted off.

"Well Sue do you have anything to say?" Jeff asks.

"I'm for team Sandbags and her blonde trophy wife." Sue says before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I lied I have four more chapters left, apparently I can't count.**

"Thanks for sneaking me a hotdog." Santana says munching on it as she leans into her wife.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same for me." Brittany says kissing her wife.

"I know, but still." Santana says snuggling into Brittany.

"You know Kitty and Marley saw us together the other night when we were talking about our futures." Brittany says kissing Santana's head.

"Oh, wait what?" Santana asks confused.

"Kitty and Marley are unicorns and like each other though Kitty's too scared to admit it just like you were. Also Marley isn't as awesome as I am so that doesn't help either." Brittany says smiling.

Santana just stares at her mouth agape.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello everyone welcome to our next Reward Challenge and may I say that this is the first time this challenge when someone hasn't quite. You will compete in groups of three against one another to get control of the ball and score a basket. First team to three wins." Jeff says sighing he really wishes that this show was over already.

The first six were Santana, Quinn and Becky against Tina, Mike and Mercedes. Becky and Mercedes both were sort of out of it. Tina somehow took out Quinn leaving Mike and Santana in a all out wrestling match for the ball. Mike easily won and scores.

"Way to go babe." Tina squeaks leaping in Mike's arms.

"San, don't worry honey everyone knows you're not the physical are in our relationship." Brittany says kissing Santana's head to calm her down.

Two rounds later and the score was Heroes two, Villains one.

"This is do or die for the Villains if the Heroes win they will win the waterfall feast." Jeff says.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I would just like to thank Brittany for scoring two of our points to get us this wonderful dinner." Kurt toasts.

"To Brittany," they all shout raising their glasses.

Brittany for as bubbly and happy as she normally is wasn't. In fact she looks very sad and it worried Marley.

"Are you okay?" she asks Brittany.

"Yeah, I just miss Santana and wish she was here now." Brittany sadly says.

"Why don't you go find her?" Marley asks.

"I would, but she wouldn't want me to miss out on this meal." Brittany says taking a drum stick.

"So your miserable here so you should just go and find her." Marley argues.

Brittany gets up to go find her wife.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"How do we keep losing?" Kitty asks huffing as she sits down on a log.

"At this point I think it's a statistical in probability that we are losing. Our team is stronger than there's we have to win the next challenge." Quinn says glaring at Santana like this is her fault.

"What Quinn?" Santana huffs hoping that Brittany will save her some food.

"How is it that you have won so much on every other show, but this one?" It's like your purposely losing." Quinn says.

"I only won all those other times because of Brittany. She's the strong one not me and there's no way that I would lose on purpose." Santana growls getting up and leaving.

"Great Quinn you pissed off the only one that can give us any clues into what the Heroes will do." Kitty groans glaring at Quinn.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"San?"

"Britt?"

"I stubbed my toe on this." Brittany says holding another Hidden Immunity Idol.

"You know everyone in the Villain camp has been looking for them." Santana giggles at how her wife has thus far found all three.

"Well then let's just keep it between us." Brittany says pulling Santana down with her.

"I like were this is going."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We're beating them!" Kitty yells as Puck threw the fifth bag across the rope net.

"It's cause Brittany's hobbling." Quinn whispers to Becky who's standing.

"Like it matters we will finally win." Becky says smirking.

The Heroes were a complete mess without Brittany performing at her hundred percent normal self.

"Britt what's wrong with you?" Kurt asks.

"I hurt my foot yesterday. I just need a few days for it to get better plus we could use some help in getting rid of a few members." Brittany says shrugging.

What Kurt didn't know is that she saw him as expendable.

"I think we're actually going to lose." Marley says to Mercedes as they stood there waiting for the last bag of puzzle pieces.

"They're almost done, I'd say we already lost." Mercedes says smiling sadly.

"It could be a good thing to lose someone." Marley says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Good job babe," Brittany gushes picking up Santana and spinning her around.

The Villains were in such a good mad they didn't even get upset that Brittany was in their camp. Not that they could say anything any other time with time without facing the wrath of Santana.

"Thanks Britt," Santana says.

"You deserve to be treated like a Queen now." Brittany says smiling.

"Why is this?" Santana asks putting her head on Brittany's lap as they sit by the fire.

"Cause this is the one and only time that I'll let you win." Brittany whispers sending a shiver down Santana's back.

Santana stood up and drags Brittany off into the woods.

"Have they always been like that?" Kitty asks.

"Yep even when Santana was "dating" me." Puck laughs looking over to where they disappeared. "Fuck," he shouts when Quinn hits him on the back of the head.

"Leave them alone." Quinn sternly says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where's Brittany?" Jeff asks as the Heroes came into the tribal council.

"She doesn't need to be here." Mike says shocking everyone that he actually was talking. "Plus you don't want to piss off Santana by interrupting her lady baby making time." he adds having more knowledge about the two girls than anyone else even Quinn and Puck.

The thing that everyone always forgetting is that Mike has been Brittany's dance partner since they were nine and up until she and Santana made their relationship public Santana would never let him be alone with Brittany. This meant he got an inside into them that no one else every did.

"He's right I think we're ready to go now." Kurt interjects.

"Yeah can we just vote." Mercedes agrees.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mercedes you lost to Kurt by one point. What do you have to say?" Jeff asks.

"Go Brittana!" Mercedes shouts before leaving.

Off to the side Santana's head pops up.

"Really Britt!" she shouts pissed as hell until she sees something and smiles. "You are so damn lucky." she whispers.

"Of course I am." Brittany says.

"Shouldn't you be at your tribal council?" Santana asks.

"Nope, I like it right here with you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello everyone as you may know today is the day that we're combining camps and tribes. Before we do this I have some sad news two more people have dropped out." Jeff is cut off by Santana.

"I bet it was gay one and two." she laughs holding her hand out to Puck.

Jeff nods and Puck grumbles handing Santana some beef jerky.

"Babe you better be sharing." Brittany whispers happy to be in the same camp now as Santana.

"Awe great now we're going to have to deal with seeing them." Quinn whines glaring at her two best friends.

"Okay I'll leave you all. The Villains will move to the Heroes camp." Jeff says before leaving.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Quinn calls a private meeting without Santana and Brittany who are off doing gods knows what with everyone else. Aside from Puck no one knows what this is about.

"Why the fuck am I here?" Kitty asks pissed that she's not able to spend her time with Marley now as Marley's wearing this cute pair of shorts that make her legs look amazing.

"Yeah Quinn why did you call us?" Sam adds always trying to take charge even when he has no business doing so.

Becky decides to add her two sense in too. "The Asians agree with me and think that this is stupid and we should just leave."

Mike nods in agreement and Tina just stares wide eyed.

"Will you all calm down. I just think we should discuss a few things before the next challenge like who we should vote off the island next and who has an Hidden Immunity Idol." Quinn says waiting for someone to say something. "Well?"

"I don't have the idol." Marley says starting off everyone else saying they don't have one either.

"So I think it's safe to say that Brittany or Santana has at least one." Puck finally speaks up. "Thus we should vote one of them out to flush out the idol." he adds.

"Just remember Big Brother." Mike says before taking Tina's hand and leaving.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Puck says looking around for someone to answer.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt you've got this one in the bag." Santana whispers as they get ready to hold onto the poles for as long as they can.

"San if it's between us two at the end I'll let you win. They're less likely to vote me off than you." Brittany says kissing her wife softly on the lips.

Santana swoons as usually when Brittany always thought of her first.

"I love you so much."

"Love you too,"

In the first minute Becky fell to no one's surprise even her own. She knew that she wouldn't win and was rooting for Brittany knowing she would carry her to the final with Santana as well. Becky was no fool and knew that they were the ones she should back not the rest of the fools. It was obvious to her that Brittany and Santana had all four idols.

After twenty minutes Marley, Tina, Sam and Puck all fall leaving four Cheerios and Mike hanging.

"Go Mike, go!" Puck cheers hoping the only guy will win.

Kitty falls next followed closely by Quinn and Mike.

"Not the fuck again." Quinn grumbles thinking this was going to be just like Big Brother all over again.

"I love you," Brittany says before letting go.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Quinn is kicking the dirt pissed as hell that of course Brittany would let Santana win thus making it impossible for them to get rid of her.

"Santana how did you out last Brittany, she's like way stronger than you?" Kitty asks following Brittany and Santana around.

"Kitty just drop it," Santana growls.

"But-"

"Drop it okay!" Santana shouts.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello everyone this is the first..." Jeff trails off when he sees that Kitty, Puck and Sam all are supporting black eyes and looking warily at Santana.

Santana herself is cuddled into her wife as Brittany whispers sweet nothings in her ear.

"Um okay," Jeff says as everyone shook their heads trying to tell him no to ask. "Let's get this vote on the way.  
Santana smiles happy that she has him so trained now.

"Let's get this over with." Quinn grumbles, "I'm voting for Britt-"

"I'm playing this thingy." Brittany says slapping an Immunity Idol on the bench next to her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sam are you shocked to be voted off the Island?" Jeff asks.

"Nope, I may have once a while back hit on Brittany." Sam explains smiling.

"So this is pay back?" Jeff asks.

"No, it's just that she like everyone else more than me." Sam shrugs not caring anymore.

"But doesn't that Puck kid hit on Brittany all the time even now?" Jeff asks trying to understand these crazy ass kids.

"Sure, but everyone knows that Puck would never ever ever actually do anything with Britt as he respects what her and Santana have always had." Sam explains before leaving.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Who the hell let them be on the same team?" Tina asks pointing to Brittany and Santana.

"Oh god we're all going to lose." Quinn whines and Kitty slaps her.

"Watch out Rachel will have that hand if you hurt her girl." Santana says pulling away from Brittany's face long enough to glare around before diving back in to make out with her wife some more.

"Hey, I said you all could start." Jeff shouts mentally counting the days until they all left.

"We give, Britt and San will win as none of us stand a chance so why even try." Puck says pissed that Becky was his third partner.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Marley sat next to Kitty as they all sat around the fire pissed that Brittany, Santana and Becky all got to watch some TV.

"Why didn't we at least try to beat them?" Kitty asks only being calmed by Marley putting her hand on Kitty's thigh.

"Because none of us could have beat Brittany and when she's teamed up with Santana they're unstoppable." Tina says

Kitty huffs, but doesn't say anything.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I love this bed!" Santana shouts falling face first on the bed.

"She obviously loves that bed more than me." Brittany jokes to Becky.

"Can we watch this movie now?" Becky asks looking up at Brittany.

"Sure," Brittany says.

Becky gets herself all settled on the floor as Santana pulls Brittany into her on the couch. For the next hour they watch the movie in silence until Santana gets bored and starts making out with her wife.

"Will you two stop that it's hard enough to ignore it when you go at it in the locker room, but I am right below you." Becky shouts throwing a pillow at their faces.

"God Becky relax we're only making out." Santana groans.

"San be nice," Brittany scolds.

"Yes honey,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Tina do you think that our relationship could ever be like Santana's and Brittany's." Mike asks as they stroll along the beach.

"No, what they have is unlike anything I've ever seen before. The kind of love they have is so rare that I doubt there's another couple in this universe that has their kind of relationship." Tina explains, but is interrupted by Brittany running pass them with Santana in her arms.

They watch as Santana is thrown into the water. Santana splashes Brittany and she dives in after her wife.

"They do have one strange relationship." Mike says.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brittany you have to win this. We both know I won't win so you have to." Santana whispers as Jeff explains the rules.

"Okay, but you have to take out Puck and Quinn." Brittany whispers.

"Can do babe, you just build that damn thing." Santana says slapping her wife on the butt.

They all start building their structures with Quinn, Puck, Kitty. Mike and Brittany jump into a significant lead. Until Brittany winks at Santana and Santana knocks her tower over taking out Quinn and Puck who are next to her.

"Fucking A!" Santana shouts pretending to be pissed.

Mike and Kitty slowly fall behind Brittany's pace as she easily finishes the task.

"Santana! I swear to god if you did that on purpose." Quinn shouts, but Brittany knocks her over in her effort to reach Santana.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany leads Santana to a secluded spot under a waterfall.

"Britt," Santana says spinning Brittany away.

"Oh my god did I almost sit on other one." Brittany gasps.

"Yes babe," Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek as they sit down.

"So they'll try to get rid of me now." Santana says snuggling into her wife's side.

"Well that won't happen as we have four Immunity Idols." Brittany says seductively pushing Santana back.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I miss Rachel," Quinn quietly says to Mike and Tina as they sit near the fire.

"I can't imagine what it's like to be away from the person you love for so long." Tina says.

"Especially with Finn still trying to win her back." Mike adds.

"What do you know Mike?" Quinn asks.

"I don't really know anything aside from the fact that he plans on taking her to some Broadway play." Mike tells her.

Quinn looks pissed as hell and is obviously thinking hard.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Kitty," Marley giggles as Kitty shoves her back onto the ground.

"Shut up," Kitty whispers before kissing her.

Santana is about to stumble in when Brittany pulls her back.

"B-" Brittany slaps her hand over Santana's mouths and points.

Santana's eyes grow huge when she sees Kitty making out with Marley.

"Whoa,"

"Just like us." Brittany whispers pulling Santana back with her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Before Jeff can even say anything Puck casts his vote for Santana, Quinn and Kitty follow suit.

"Hold up idiots I'm playing this." Santana smirks pulling an Immunity Idol out of her cleavage.

"I so want to be that idol." Puck says and Brittany growls at him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well Becky, I'm sorry." Jeff says.

Becky doesn't say anything, but kicks him in the shins.

"That looks like it hurt." Quinn says helping him up.

"Thanks," Jeff grumbles wiping himself off.

"I just want to tell you that I'm leaving. I need to go make sure my girlfriend's ex doesn't try anything to get her back." Quinn growls.

Quinn follows Becky without another world.

"I hate teenagers." Jeff mumbles.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe that Quinn quite." Santana gasps when they all heard the news.

"Well I think it had something to do with what Mike said to her." Tina says watching Marley make them all rice breakfast again.

"Seriously she left for Rachel?" Puck shakes his head. "What happened to bro's before hoes?" he asks.

"One Puckerman we're not bro's and two Quinn will seriously hurt you for what you just said about Berry." Santana says sitting back down on Brittany's lap.

"I think that's sweet." Brittany says as Santana scoffs. "Oh please San like you wouldn't do the same for me." she scolds.

"Maybe, but I'm married to you." Santana says wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Why would that matter?" Marley asks.

"Whoa it speaks." Santana gasps.

"It's cause their married and it would be cute if Santana did do that for her." Tina whispers to Marley.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000**

After Jeff had explained the challenge and that there would be a twist they all groaned. No one not even Brittany was looking forward to this challenge and Brittany always liked the challenges. Santana was thankful that she got to stand next to Brittany and Mike so she wouldn't be annoyed with people.

"Britt this is going to hurt isn't it." Santana whispers.

"Yep, just hold on babe. If you beat me I'll let you go down on me." Brittany whispers.

Santana stutters and nearly falls over.

Twenty minutes into the competition Marley and Tina's buckets drop and they rush over to Jeff to eat some donuts, chips and milk. Kitty is sure that everything that is offered would tempt Santana to let go, but little did she know about Brittany's offer.

Three hours into the competition it is Brittany against Puck as Santana's arm has fallen a few minutes before.

"Puck you'll never beat me with your meaty arms." Brittany taunts.

"Who knew that Brittany could trash talk." Marley whispers.

"Please she's married to Santana." Kitty whispers back.

"Anything goes right?" Brittany asks.

"Sure," Jeff shrugs not understanding what she's about to do.

Brittany kicks sand into Puck's face his arm drops to cover his face.

"Well Brittany you've won yet another Immunity Challenge." Jeff says shaking his head. "You will find me up a tree in a nest." he reads the Hidden Immunity Idol.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"Britt why aren't we looking for the idol with the idiots?" Santana asks as they walk down the beach.

"No we have four others so I don't think we need to worry plus I somehow manage to sit on all of them anyway." Brittany giggles.

"So true babe," Santana whispers kissing her cheek.

"Oh so now you decide to keep it PG!" Puck shouts from where he's searching.

"Shut up Puck!" Santana shouts.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"Marley hid that shit." Kitty whispers as Marley holds out the idol.

"I can't believe we found it first." Marley whispers following Kitty's advice and stuffing it in her bra.

"Yeah well we were only going up against Puck and Asian fusion so it's not like we were going against Brittana." Kitty says shrugging.

"Want some soup!" Brittany shouts.

Kitty whipped her head around to make sure Brittany wasn't cooking.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

"This group just keeps getting smaller and smaller." Jeff chuckles glad that there's very few days left.

"Yep just how we like it." Santana grins. "Oh and before these idiots waste their votes I'm playing this." she pulls out yet another Immunity Idol.

"Well I guess this means no getting rid of team kickass." Puck laughs.

"That's right Puckerman!" Santana growls being distracted by Brittany's lips.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

"I knew this was coming. I'm just glad we lasted this long." Tina says as Jeff gives her a questioning look.

"What do you mean we?" he asks.

"Mike will be voted off next cause we're a couple, but don't worry he won't quit." Tina smiles.

"Good,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

"Fuss up Santana, you two have the other idols don't you?" Kitty asks as she and Marley follow Santana and Brittany.

"Why do you care?" Brittany asks stopping dead in her tracks causing Santana to run into her.

"Babe?" Santana questions before glaring at Kitty and Marley.

"Weren't you listening?" Brittany asks.

"No your ass is distracting me." Santana says staring shamelessly at her wife's boobs now.

"We know you two have the rest of the idols." Kitty says again.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out." Santana sings taking Brittany's hand and leading her away.

"God I hate them sometimes." Kitty sighs.

"Maybe, but we're similar to them you know." Marley says.

"No, we're like Quinn and Rachel no one is like them." Kitty tells Marley.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

"So Mike if you don't win this you'll be going home?" Jeff asks as they all prepare for the first round.

"Yep," Mike says moving next to Brittany.

"These kids are weird." Jeff whispers to himself before motioning for them to start.

It stays even as they all find their wooden pegs at about the same time. Though when it gets to the maze Mike, Santana and Kitty easily beat it while Brittany, Puck and Marley struggle. Santana thanks the gods when Brittany finishes before the other two.

The next round Brittany easily scales the wall with the four pegs. She starts shouting instructions out to Santana who barely beats Kitty up the wall who is also listening to what Brittany is saying.

"I'm so proud of you." Brittany whispers kissing Santana.

"I'm proud of you too."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"So Brittany and puzzles don't get along?" Marley asks.

"Nope Berry wannabe." Puck says ducking as Kitty tries to slap the back of his head.

"Better luck next time Quinn wannabe." Puck laughs.

"Puck are you bothering those girls?" Santana shouts.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Puck shouts back.

"Oh I don't care, but if you weren't then I would have." Santana shouts grinning.

"Where's the wife?" Puck asks.

"Sleeping!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

"Do we even need to vote?" Puck asks and everyone shook their heads no.

"Good then let's go eat." Santana says getting up.

Everyone, but Mike heads back to camp.

"No goodbye's that sucks." Jeff says.

"They all already said goodbye." Mike shrugs, but suddenly looks up when they all hear a scream.

Mike runs back to camp followed closely by Jeff. When they get there they find Marley on the ground with her leg in an off position.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her okay Kitty." Mike says putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Mike, oh and call her mom." Kitty says before they leave.

"Come on Kitty," Brittany says pulling Kitty with her. "They'll take good care of her and there's nothing you..."

"Why the fuck aren't you going with her!" Santana shouted. "If that was Brittany I would have followed no matter what!"

With that Kitty takes off to follow.

"I love you so much." Brittany says kissing Santana.

"So I guess it's just you two and the old Puckasarus." Puck says only to be shoved back by Santana.

"Hit on my wife and you'll lose Jr."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So just to let you three know Marley is doing fine and will make a full recovery." Jeff tells them.

"That's good now let's get this show on the road I wants to make lady babies when I win." Brittany says smirking.

"Not...hey why are we being blindfolded?" Puck questions.

"Find the four necklaces and the Immunity one." Jeff tells them turning them loose on the maze.

Puck runs into the same wall three times before he figures out that he has to turn. Santana is going slowly so she doesn't run into any walls or trips. For some reason Brittany is actually doing really well. It's as if being blindfolded is actually helping her win the race. She already had three of the four necklaces and had yet to run into anything.

"Babe how you doing?" Santana shouts.

"Okay I think." Brittany shouts back.

"God damn I ran into another one." Puck yelps.

"Causing more brain damage!" Santana laughs.

"I won?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"Wow this is the first time I didn't have time to fuck you after you've won." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear as Puck votes.

"I vote for Santana,"

"Puck,"

"Puck,"

"Well I'm sorry man, but those two are going on and you're not." Jeff says really disappointed, he had been rooting for Puck.

"It's okay man I knew that I was going to leave." Puck shrugs.

Jeff stares at him and wonders what's wrong with all of them.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ooo Sanny look breakfast." Brittany squeals scampering out of their tent.

"God damn it you almost went an entire show without calling me Sanny." Santana grumbles rubbing her eyes as she gets up.

They ate quickly as they both were sick of the food here.

"I don't want to burn it down." Brittany pouts.

"I'll do it," Santana offers.

Brittany cries into Santana's neck as the camp burns down.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Just vote already losers we all know that I can't change your minds about me." Santana mumbles.

Jeff glares at her, but nods.

"Brittany,"

"Brittany,"

"Brittany,"

"Santana,"

"Brittany,"

"Brittany,"

"Brittany,"

"Well Brittany you are-"

Jeff is cut off by Brittany knocking him over and leaping into Santana's arms.

"Amazing," Santana whispers causing Brittany to laugh.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana strolls into the Pierce's living room to watch the first episode of Survivor with the rest of the glee club, her parents and of course Brittany's.

"You ready to watch yourself on TV again mija?" Santana's mom asks.

"Sure, but I don't think you all will." Santana says smirking as she sits on Brittany's lap leaning back into her.

"Love you babe," Brittany whispers.

"Love doing you," Santana says loud enough for Quinn and Rachel to hear her.

**And another game show piece complete. I still have a few more ideas, but I have a couple other stories that I'm going to write before them. Until next time...**


End file.
